


Get Lucky

by strommae (dibbit)



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M, NSFW, daft love, daft slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dibbit/pseuds/strommae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy-Manuel left an event a bit earlier than Thomas, telling him he'd meet him back at the hotel room. Thomas was unaware of what he had in mind...</p><p>(essentially: sex in robot helmets.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when I was first getting into the Daft Punk fandom, so please don't blame me if it's a bit inaccurate or otherwise just...bad.
> 
> That being said, con-crit is welcomed! Enjoy!
> 
> *note: this story involves real people who have stated they are okay with fictional works such as this!*

Thomas closed the door to the hotel room behind him as he entered. The room was dark and quiet. It was only eight PM, so he wasn’t sure why. 

“Guy? …Guy-Man?” He flicked on the light, illuminating the main room. It was empty. The door to the bedroom on in the corner was closed. A faint light flickered out from the bottom of the door. 

A static click sounded in the helmet Thomas had yet to remove. “In the bedroom,” Thomas heard, the words a quiet murmur in his ears from the microphone in Guy’s own helmet. Why on earth would he even be wearing it?

Thomas crossed the room, reaching up to remove his helmet as he approached the bedroom door. Guy’s voice sounded in his ears once more. “Leave your helmet on.” Thomas paused for a moment before putting his hands down. He reached the door, hesitating before opening it and entering the bedroom.

It was fairly dark in the room. Candles littered the floor, the dressers, the furniture…the entire room was a warm orange glow. The large bed was neatly made, and Guy-Manuel lay across it in what he probably imagined was a seductive pose.

Thomas sighed. “You’re kidding me.”

A light chuckle sounded in his ears. Guy-Man rolled up onto his hands and knees, crawling towards Thomas. “No. Now take your clothes off.” 

If Thomas’ eyes weren’t obstructed by his helmet, he would roll them at Guy-Man right now. His boyfriend was, in simple words, a complete dork. He was a small, cold, seemingly emotionless man with a big warm soft heart, and if Thomas was lucky, sometimes he let some of that romantic side show. Unfortunately, that side was so incredibly romantic that any romantic actions ended up being incredibly cheesy. Then, of course, he would turn it all into an excuse to have sex. 

Thomas must have been taking too long to react, because now Guy-Manuel, helmet- and bodysuit-clad, was at the edge of the bed and up on his knees, watching Thomas through the blank helmet screen. Small gloved hands reached up to rub lightly at Thomas’ neck before Guy-Man wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Their helmets collided with a loud clunk.

“I don’t see how keeping these things on will be remotely sexy,” Tom mumbled, bringing an arm up to rub Guy’s back. His boyfriend shrugged, hands trailing down Thomas’ shoulders and onto his chest. 

“Thought we could try it out. Don’t tell me you’ve never even had a thought of it,” Guy-Man replied, unbuttoning Thomas’ suit coat and pulling it off of his shoulders. Thomas helped shrug out of it and brought his hands up to pull at his tie.

Guy-Man hit his hands away, tugging at the tie himself. Thomas laughed a bit, moving his hands to unbutton his dress shirt instead. Guy-Man didn’t seem to have a problem with that. By the time the shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his black bodysuit beneath it, Guy-Man had unknotted the tie and presently pulled it off from around Tom’s neck by one end. He tossed it aside, grabbing the black shirt collar and pulling Thomas onto the bed with him.

The mattress moaned in response to the extra weight as Thomas pulled himself up onto his knees, leaning down slightly as to not tower over his shorter boyfriend. Their helmets collided again, resting against each other as Guy-Man helped Thomas out of his shirt and dress pants. 

“I really want to kiss you, right now,” Thomas whispered, itching to remove the hot, stuffy headgear. Guy-Man ignored the comment, poking at the front of Tom’s helmet before pulling at the open back of the body suit. 

The suits were annoying, sticking to heated skin and bunching up around ankles, but soon enough there was nothing between their bodies save for the helmets and Guy’s gloves, which he refused to take off. Thomas made a mental note to tease him for his weird fetish-esque fantasies the next morning. 

For now, though, he let Guy-Man run his gloved fingers down his chest, his stomach, across his legs, around his hips, up his back; for now he let himself enjoy the feel of his boyfriend’s gentle touch and the sound of quiet breathing in his ears and the ever-increasing warmth inside his helmet. He brought a hand to Guy’s chest, pushing him lightly to lie against the bed. Guy-Man’s hands continued to roam his skin as Thomas lowered himself over his boyfriend, arms on either side of Guy-Man’s head for support. Guy wrapped his legs around Thomas’ thighs and brought his hands up to hold Tom’s sides.

And as their bodies moved together, Thomas became lost in sensation. Heavy breathes and low moans sounded in his ears. His own breath, fast and hot, made the air in his helmet hot enough to bring sweat to his brow. Gloved fingers dug into his hips and smoothed down his thighs. Warm hips moved against Thomas’ own desperately. Guy’s body writhed beneath him as the smaller man moaned and whimpered.

Thomas moved a hand to wrap around Guy-Man’s erection, pumping along with his thrusts as he fucked into his boyfriend. A long, broken whimper from Guy-Man drew a moan from Thomas as his hips began to lose rhythm, bucking against Guy’s hips randomly and frantically. 

Guy let out a loud whine and pushed his head back against the bed as Thomas’ hips angled just right. He brought a hand up to Thomas’ head, pulling at his helmet pathetically until finally getting it off of him. Thomas’ hair stuck out messily and his face was wet with sweat, and the cool air of the room rushing over his skin pulled a small sigh of relief from him. Thomas reached up to pull off Guy’s helmet, smiling at his boyfriend’s own messy hair and sweat-coated skin before leaning down to kiss him.

Thomas reached back down to his boyfriend’s dick, thrusting into him and swallowing the moans escaping Guy-Man’s mouth. He kissed Guy-Manuel like it was their first time, desperately sucking and biting at his lips, pushing his tongue past the swollen lips each chance he got. Scratchy, bearded skin tickled Guy-Man’s chin as they kissed, and he smiled for a moment at that before losing all rational thought when Thomas hit his prostate again.

It wasn’t long before Thomas climaxed, moaning lowly and bucking into Guy-Manuel as he came. Guy followed close behind, Gasping and moaning and mumbling nonsense as he came onto his own stomach. Thomas pumped his hand until Guy-Man’s moans turned to shaky breaths, then collapsed exhausted beside his love.

They lay together for a while, legs intertwined, as they attempted to catch their breath and slow their heartbeats. Thomas absently played with locks of Guy-Man’s hair. Guy drew lazy circles across Thomas’ belly. It was quiet aside from their breathing, and both men felt ready to succumb to the wave of drowsiness crashing over them. 

Guy-Man, in fact, had nearly dozed into a peaceful sleep when beside him, Thomas whispered, “You better go blow out all those goddamn candles by yourself.”

**


End file.
